The White Rose
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: Gender switch! Harriett Dorea "Rose" Potter is born instead of Harry James Potter. Because of this a very different Potter comes to Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. Only JK Rowling, her publishers, Warner Brothers and who JK Rowling says can make money and she has not given me permission for that, so no I do not make money off this, again it is for fun!_

_Summary:_

_Gender switch! Harriett Dorea "Rose" Potter is born instead of Harry James Potter. Because of this a very different hero, er heroine comes to Hogwarts._

_Yes this is a Harry is a girl fic, seems most have to do one of these and so too did I. This will be a more confident more sure of herself Rose who will not stand for bigotry or injustice. She is smart, skilled pretty but not a Mary Sue. We know Harry was a handsome man and if he had been born a girl he would have been a beautiful young lady. Rose is not perfect of course, that would not keep the spirit of things after all and she will have her moments. Still she is light and good and will not stray to the dark or evil._

_This will feature good! Dursleys and it will be realistic in how they are good here as well. They will be out of canon but they will be good to both Rose and Dudley though there will still be no talk of magic around Dudley. There will be a manipulative but still good Dumbledore but no bashing that was not done in canon. This means good Weasleys, I love them and that is that. No slash and no, Rose will not get with Draco, ewe, never happening, not on my watch!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Prologue:

A Bit of History:

The time that lord Voldemort chose to take over magical Great Britain could not have come at a worse time. It was the height of the cold war and never had the magical world been so affected by the muggle world since before the treaty was signed to go into hiding centuries before. Even Grindlewald had pretty much stayed out of the muggle conflict, letting Hitler do what he wanted and not helping or hindering him at all. The problem lay with Stalin, a man like him never should have gained as much power as he had and he should not have been able to kill the millions he had. He was a deformed little man half blind and with a foul evil temper. But having your own oath sworn wizard helped and oh how he had his own oath sworn wizard.

It goes back to Rasputin, we all know the "mad" monk, how it was near impossible to kill him and how many tried. In the end they nearly succeeded but he managed to get away though the world thought him dead. He would have died had not a low ranking man in the Bolshevik revolution taken him in and saved him, the son of the son of a squib he got an oath from the weakened wizard and so his ride to the top was assured. He used that power to kill millions and basically enslave the magical population of Russia, those that had not fled that is. Those that stayed were actually very loyal to Stalin and after swearing an oath that they and their children's children would serve the Soviet Union they made for formidable troops.

The International Confederation of Wizards (ICW) was formed as the western European answer to the Soviet threat. This was much like NATO but unlike NATO they actually fought real battles with the Soviets. It was during this time that Voldemort was able to rise to power in England. With mainland Europe busy fighting the Soviets there was no help to come to the aid of the magical people in England. Things were coming to a head and it was nearly too late when Voldemort made the mistake that cost him the war. He attacked the wrong family and killed James and Lily Potter and tried to kill their daughter. This had backfired horribly on the evil dark lord and he was vanquished for a time.

There was no reason for him to turn as evil as he had. He had been raised in a orphanage true and it was a poor orphanage, but everyone was poor then so it was normal to be poor. He was a bit better off than many children as he had three meals a day where many only had two and he had a decent roof over his head. Being raised poor in an orphanage did not make for an abusive situation, and he was not abused, the workers at the orphanage did care about the children there and did their level best for them in those days. No Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Voldemort went evil because he wanted to and that was that.

Things would have gone different if a few things had not changed. One was the fact that one Severus Snape, once spurred by his oldest friend got revenge on her in a unique way. He turned from the dark arts he had been pursuing and threw himself into learning all he could about healing and potions. By the time he left Hogwarts he had a journeyman in potions and was well on his way to his master and was accepted as an apprentice healer. He never did speak to Lily again but instead became friends with her sister and united with her in her dislike of one "stuck up perfect princess" as they called Lily.

Petunia married Vernon Dursley while Lily married James, Severus attended the wedding of Petunia but neither Petunia or Severus went to Lily's. Lily was hurt but Severus thought she deserved that after her very real betrayal of him. He had said one word, apologized so hardly for it and she threw him aside like trash, well trash he was no more, that was the realm of traitors as far as he was concerned. James of course thought Lily was smart to toss aside Severus and good riddance to the dark wizard, who needed him around anyway?

Things would have continued this way if not for the birth of the Potter's first child, if it had been a boy James would not have done what he did. But it was a girl and Harriett Dorea Potter fit the bill of the prophecy and as a girl she needed to be protected. This was why James swallowed his pride and went to see Lily's sister, Lily had a plan and so James wanted to see his daughter more than survive if they did not. Things were set up, accounts made, phone numbers and names given out and then the Potters went into hiding.

They were betrayed and they died, all but Harriet who when the evil dark lord Voldemort turned his wand on her and cast the killing curse on her the protections her mother put in place blasted the curse back at him. Because she was a witch not a wizard she was far better protected and though she got a curse scar and a part of Voldemort's power she was not turned to a Horcrux at all. She lived, went to live with her aunt and uncle and was hailed as "the girl who lived". She would not be seen in the magical world for ten more years.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So this sets the stage for what is to come. Here with a few changes and James more worried for his daughter (fathers tend to think their daughters need far more protecting and they are right) she will grow up far different than canon Harry ever did._

_Anyway, review please!_


	2. A Girl Named Rose

Chapter One: A Girl Named Rose:

Number Four Privet Drive looked like all the other houses in the drab suburb that the Dursley family called home. Yet the family that lived there was not fully normal and they were proud of that thank-you-very much. The fact they had a member of the peerage living with them did made this a fact. Ten years ago on a cold November night Harriett Dorea "Rose" Potter had come to live with her aunt and uncle. Though commoners they were very much able to give Rose as she was called everything she could need to become a proper young lady.

In the past ten years she had grown from a small toddler to a charming young lady and was flourishing under the care of her aunt and uncle. They were strict but fair guardians, even Dudley had a hard time getting away with things. Why most of the neighborhood remembered quite well the day that Vernon Dursley found out his son was bullying. They doubted the boy could sit for a week after that and he was grounded for the full summer. Yes the Dursley family was not normal but they were a family that all could look up to.

This family was abnormal in many ways, you see little Rose was more than a young member of the peerage. She was a witch, no not the evil dark kind banned in the bible but a good one, one that was going to do great and good things and she knew she was a witch too. You see there was a time that her aunt would have treated her badly for jealous of her sister she was. But that had changed years ago and she had agreed to take in Rose and raise her right if anything happened to her parents. The stipend and the fact that the furniture and help they got did not hurt. James Potter proved to be a responsible man even in death.

Right now Rose came awake on this early morning with a gasp. She had _that_ dream and again of when her parents died. It had been quite some time since she had _that _dream and it upset her when she did. Rose was nearing elven now, she was a tiny bit cubby but was a healthy little girl. She had long wavy locks of black hair (black like her father's), large almond shaped green eyes and pale skin just like her mother had. On her forehead was a faded scar in the shape of a lightening bolt. She drew her brown stag stuffed dear close to her and curled up as she tried to get rid of the dream.

She had a nice room, the smallest in the house but a room she had wanted and found cozy and comfortable. The room was painted a nice sage green with curtains of deep purple at the window and around her four poster bed set against the outer wall of the house and the wall of the window. Her sheets were lavender with a paisley border and she had a quilt done in purple, navy blue, and sage green with a large pure white unicorn with a golden foal on it. She had a solid chest of drawers, nightstand, bookshelf and desk all done in solid oak. A rug with a base of cream with green, blue and purple sat on the floor. A built in wardrobe rounded out the room. The door opened and her aunt stuck her head in.

"Oh good you are up, feel up to helping with breakfast?" Petunia asked.

"Yes, of course aunt Petunia." Rose replied.

"You had a nightmare?" Petunia asked seeing the worry on her niece's face.

"Yes, that dream again." Rose replied, "it's stupid, why do I still remember that?"

"Well he did kill your parents before you." Petunia said, "that would stick with me if I were you."

"Oh it's Dudley's birthday, I need to make him a cake!" Rose said getting up.

It had taken Petunia a long time to warm up and then really love her niece. Even after James had set everything up and made sure they would not suffer for Rose being here it had been hard. Sure she had become friends with Severus after what her sister had done but still the magical world was hard for her to deal with. Vernon had taken to Rose right away and he was the first to call her his "little Rose". He had always wanted a daughter and though Petunia as much as she wanted could not give him one he treated Rose like his own. It did not hurt she was as good and as pretty as a girl could be and charming to boot.

Petunia could not help but fall in love with her niece, if she had been a boy that would probably not have happened. She would have been at odds with him but Rose, well she was a girl and though she was a witch she still could do girly things with Rose. Dudley was a good kid but he was such a boy and she could not get as close to him as he was far too boisterous and messy, the opposite of Rose. Petunia did her best to not show her favoritism and went as far as to never let Dudley know Rose was even magical, that was something he would never know if she had her way about it. Rose would go to Hogwarts but all Dudley would know is she was going to an exclusive private school like him.

"We are going to the zoo today, don't forget." Petunia said.

"Of course aunt Petunia." Rose said, "I can wear jeans?"

"You may." Petunia replied.

She left and Rose got ready for the day, soon she bounded as quietly but as quickly as she could down the stairs to the kitchen. She had tied back her hair and was wearing a lavender tee shirt and jeans with purple trainers. Her favorite color was purple though she looked good in so many other colors. She put on an apron and started to work on Dudley's favorite cake, a chocolate sponge cake with lots of chocolate whipped cream frosting and sprinkles on top. Petunia worked on breakfast and both worked comfortably together.

Petunia was a tall very thin woman with a long neck and blond hair always done up so perfectly. She was clad in a pick gown and cream color shoes with pearls at her neck and a crisp white apron. Though she ate very well she never gained weight and many thought she was always on a diet. Her boys were different from her, Vernon was tall but was portly, not really fat but not thin either, he had dark hair and a large mustache and beady blue eyes. Dudley was a stocky boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He was not allowed a lot of sweets as he gained weight fast and his sensi did not like that. Dudley was in Karate and had been for years, it helped him focus and stay out of trouble and even helped him in school.

Rose had just finished whipping the frosting up and put it into the fridge when Vernon and Dudley came into the room. They took their seats at the table and breakfast was served. As it was Dudley's birthday he had a full English fry up, not something normally allowed as it was normally oatmeal and toast for breakfast. Dudley smiled and tucked in inhaling his food. Rose thought he could work on his manners and was far more dainty as she ate. Dudley rolled his eyes at her and reached over her to grab the platter of bacon getting Rose to glare at him and him to smile sweetly at her.

"You could have asked for it." Rose said.

"Why, I could reach it." Dudley retorted, "'sides it's my birthday, what did you get me?"

"A cake, I am baking you a cake." Rose replied.

"Better be good." Dudley said stuffing bacon in his mouth.

"Dudley be nice, you know how to talk to ladies." Vernon said, "being rude will not get you anywhere you know."

"Sorry Rose, I am sure it will be lovely." Dudley said.

"Of course, aunt Petunia taught me how to make a cake correctly." Rose replied.

Once breakfast was done Petunia loaded the dishwasher, she had insisted on this being added to the house as she did not like having to do dishes by hand if she did not have to. At this time the cake was done cooking and Rose put it on a cooling rack to cool, she would ice it once they got back from the zoo. As if on cue the doorbell rang and Piers Polk, a rat-like boy that Rose only tolerated (and hit when no-one was looking if he really annoyed her) came in. It was time to head to the zoo and Rose was looking forward to it.

A few hours later she was back home icing the cake and looking upset as she worked. Petunia came in and sat at the kitchen table, if one had told her she would not only raise her niece but love her as she did she would call you mad. Yet she did love Rose and realized she had been given a gift in raising her. What had happened at the zoo was not her fault and no-one could pin anything on her. Yet Rose was upset, she had not meant to do what she had!

She was a Parselmouth as well and that had to be bad no matter what the Potter grimore said, for yes Rose knew all about her history as she had a roll to fill in the world. She did not know of her girl-who-lived status yet but she knew all about the fact she was a minor noble and what her duties were in the magical world. So she was upset that she was a Parselmouth and wished she was not, she did not want to share that with the dark lord Voldemort.

"Your father did not think it a bad gift." Petunia said.

"But what I did, I did not mean it!" Rose said turning to her, her green eyes wide with fear and sadness, "you believe me right auntie?"

"I do, your mother had times she could not control her powers, you are the same and will go to school to learn to control them." Petunia said.

"It's good Dudley did not find out." Rose said, "he does not need to feel jealous because of what I can do."

"You are a gentle soul." Petunia said.

She meant it, Rose was a pure soul and one that she could not hate no matter what. She loved her niece and always would, Rose had been the one at a tender age to state it would be best if Dudley never knew she could do magic as she did not want him to feel badly if he could not. So Dudley never knew and as they never went to school together he never heard of her accidently turning a teacher's wig blue or ending up on the school roof. That had got Rose transferred from _that_ school as Petunia called it to Kingston Girls Primary School where she thrived with other children and even had a good friend in a very smart but odd girl called Hermione Granger.

Dudley opened his gifts in the afternoon and got everything he wanted and would need. Much of what he got he could take to Smeltings as he would be gone from home for nine, almost ten months of the year. Rose would miss him but would write heavily censored letters to him while she was at Hogwarts. She was having a hard time waiting and knew that this year things were going to change, she was going to be back in the magical world for the first time since she was a baby and she had no idea what was in store for her.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So there is that, yes Petunia cares deeply for Rose, Rose is the kind of kid you could not help but like after all. Oh and yes the friendships Petunia made helped and the fact Rose is a good young girl. Dudley will not learn of magic here, there is no need for him to, Rose wanted it that way so he never felt badly about her talents. _

_Anyway, review please!_


	3. A Visit To Diagon Alley

Chapter Two: A Visit To Diagon Alley:

Near the end of July, a week before Rose's birthday her Hogwarts letter came. She was happy to have it, now she could go and get her supplies and soon she would be off to Hogwarts! Dudley of course was told she was going to a girls school up north and that was that. Rose read over her letter grinning as this was all so very real and she was going to Hogwarts! She could not be happier that she would get to learn to really use her magic! She read through her letter not skipping over a single letter or word of it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September (or when you happen to register). We await your owl by no Later than 31st of July._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOWGARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform First year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please not that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Set Books All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Hogwarts a History by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_A Guide To Magical Society by Thomas Stone_

_The Muggle World and You Volume 1-3 by Thomas Stone_

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl, cat or toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"I do hope they do not mean we really must wear robes." Rose said.

"They did when your mother went, you will want to send your reply." Petunia said, "we can go on your birthday to get your supplies."

"Okay aunt Petunia." Rose said smiling brightly. "I will send off my letter."

She wrote out her acceptance letter and set it off with an owl that had been waiting outside her door. Then over the next week she waited for her birthday and the time went by so slowly to her. Finally the day came and she was up early and fixing breakfast for everyone. Dudley knew she was shopping for supplies today and just smirked, forgetting he had been as excited getting ready to go to Smeltings and all.

On this day Rose dressed in a purple skirt, white tights, a white shirt and purple waistcoat with a small white cat on the front. She had black Mary Janes and for this day she put her hair back in a neat plait. At the appointed hour she headed out with her aunt who was clad in her Sunday best, a dark navy suit with a pink blouse. In an hours time they were at Charring Cross and Rose led her aunt into the pub, and with a little help ended up out in Diagon Alley.

She wished she had several sets of eyes, there were vendors selling everything from cauldrons and brooms to potion ingredients and more! Her aunt led her to the bank first, the largest building here, and though it looked crooked the white building was as straight as a ruler. They passed into the bank beyond the armor clad goblins and Rose presented her key to her trust vault, it had been sent to her aunt on the deaths of her parents. They were taken on a cart ride down to the vault in question where Rose got a good look at what was here for her.

"Oh good a trunk, good of your parents to make sure you had that." Petunia said pointing out an old battered looking trunk to Rose, "more to it that looks."

"You are right, hey lots of my books are in here!" Rose said as she opened the first compartment, "oh and a cauldron and vials, oh and even a telescope, I will have so little I have to buy now! Not that I lack but still don't want to go through all my money before I turn of age."

"Very true, now you remember the exchange rate?" Petunia asked Rose.

"Yes seventeen sickles to a galleon and twenty nine knuts to a sickle." Rose said then to the goblin, "sir why is the money set up the way it is? Are those numbers your lucky numbers?"

"They are easy to calculate and they are holy numbers to the goblins." Griphook replied, "you will wish to fill your bag, you will need to get robes and the other books and such."

"Thank you sir." Rose replied.

"And we have a letter sealed by your parents to be given you on this day, it will explain a few things." Griphook said handing it over, "I was assigned to give it to you today."

"Thank you sir." Rose said.

"I would wait to open that when you get home." Petunia said, "that way we can go over it together."

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Rose said.

They went out and their first stop was Madam Milkins where Rose was fitted up with her robes. To her delight standing on a stool next to her was her best friend Hermione Granger. They had gone to the same school since they were eight and had become the best of friends. Rose helped Hermione learn how to relax and enjoy more than books and Hermione helped her learn the joy of reading for fun. Hermione was an average height girl with lots of bushy brown hair she had tied back today, large front teeth and brown eyes. She was clad in a pink dress, white tights and black Mary Janes. On seeing Rose she grinned the smile lighting up her whole face.

"You too, oh this will be fun, I will have a friend!" Hermione said.

"I am glad, I thought you might be magical but was not sure and I could not say anything." Rose replied, "this will be fun!"

"Oh I agree, did you see the books on you?" Hermione asked.

"What books?" Petunia asked, "why would there be, oh I see, I will have to see about this."

"Is it how my parents died?" Rose asked.

"Yes, yes it is, but it would be best to talk about that at home, I think the letter you have will explain it better if I know James." Petunia said, talking about Lily was still a sore point for her, "he will explain what he can there."

"They say you survived a killing curse." Hermione said.

"Probably due to something my parents did then." Rose said, "makes since why I remember a green light, the killing curse is green after all."

"It is how do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"Family spell book." Rose replied.

"Oh, that has to be useful." Hermione said, "wish I had one."

"You will have to make one." Rose said, "a family spell book has to start somewhere."

"True that."

Both girls went off and Rose was able to help Hermione find good supplies. Though she had not lived in the magical world, due to the family grimore she knew quite a lot. They finally came to the wand shop and entered, Ollivander was ancient, creepy and really creeped Rose out. To state her wand that chose her was the brother wand to the one that gave her the scar she had was a bit over the top! She was not amused but Petunia managed to cheer her up. With a promise to meet up before school Rose headed home with her new purchases and put them away. She still had a pet to get but had not seen anything this time in the alley, she would go back later to see what she could find.

At the moment she had her father's letter before her, for it was her father who had wrote it. She opened it slowly and took out the letter in it and read it, it actually was from both her parents and read as such:

_Hey kid,_

_Lily and I are dead and you were raised with Petunia. There are protections in place to keep you safe there and I know she loves and will keep you safe. There is one more thing you need to know, I know Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts would not be happy you are told this now, something about you being too young but I do not believe that, forewarned is best after all, so here goes as why we are dead and you probably have some sort of scar:_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives._

_Your mother says do not worry about finding the power, it will come when you need it and you will know what it is. I trust her and you should to, make sure to have fun in Hogwarts and learn too. Okay I better turn the letter over to your mum before she hexes me._

_Hello my little Rose,_

_It's mum, I wish I could have been there to watch you grow but I am sure you were well cared for by Petunia, she is far greater than I ever could be. Do not shut people out ever my daughter, you will need friends and family. This trunk was your grandfather's, it has a compartment for school, one where I have stored the first five years of the core subjects for school and the last is the Potter library as Godric's Hallow, the home James grew up in does not have room for a library and the manor was destroyed in Grindelwald's time._

_Now there are books you will need to start working with right away, there are three good books on Hogwarts, a book on Occulumency, or the mind arts, you need to start on these at once. To set the trunk put your hand on the lock, it will prick you and then only you can open it. You can shrink it by taping the top crest three times and stating shrink and to enlarge tap it three times and say enlarge._

_I am sure Sirius is there with you to guide and protect you as well. His taking care of you along with Petunia and Vernon would sort him out and help him grow up. He took a great risk having us switch to Peter Pettigrew and if we are dead than Peter was forced to betray us. There is no way he would do so willingly, go easy on him and make sure he is taken care of. He is our brother too after all._

_With love,_

_Mum and Dad._

"Aunt Petunia who is Sirius Black?" Rose asked after reading the letter, "why have I not met him?"

"It was believed he betrayed your parents," Petunia said looking over the letter, "I don't know much about the magical world but I do know this is official and this would get your godfather released from Azkaban, for that is where he is."

"How do I get ahold of the ministry?" Rose asked.

"I think we should go get you your pet, say an owl?" Petunia said, "tomorrow morning, then we can set things in motion."

"Are heads going to roll?" Rose asked.

"They just might Rose, they just might." Petunia replied.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So there is that, Rose and Hermione went to the same girls school, and they were the odd ones out. Rose was not bullied like Hermione as she is part of the peerage (a minor part but still) and that holds power. Still she had few friends and Hermione became her best friend. Hermione will be Hermione here but a bit toned down, not as bossy as before. _

_As for how I dealt with Pettigrew, I think the Potters would want to see him as a victim here and forced to betray though he did not want to. They do no realize he was evil and did it for his own gain. Expect heads to roll as it were._

_Anyway, do review please!_


	4. A Sorting, A Sorting We Will Go

Chapter Three: A Sorting A Sorting We Will Go:

Rose was happy, the train ride to Hogwarts was uneventful and both she and Hermione ended up with a new friend named Neville Longbottom. He was a shy boy and had nearly lost his toad but Rose caught it and settled into his compartment. Another friend they had made was Fay Dunbar, in a word she was lovely with perfectly straight brown hair and large brown eyes and both girls thought she was going to be like most very pretty girls. Yet she was not, she did not ask about Rose's scar even when Rose introduced herself. She was smart and clever and nearly _perfect_, but Rose and Hermione did not hold that against her.

They had met a few others of their year, one was a pale white blond haired boy with grey eyes and an ego that was not healthy named Draco Malfoy. When Rose was done with him he very nearly left the compartment in tears, he could deal with being cruel to others but not take it. He had made the mistake of insulting Rose's parents and that would not stand and then threatening her? No, she did not take it and cut him down truthfully and with great tact. Hermione was used to this, Rose was not one to suffer fools and her acid tongue had cut many a mean girl down to tears. It was a fault that Rose had and her main defense, if that did not work she could use her fists.

Now they stood in a small chamber in Hogwarts Rose still in awe. She was clad in her new uniform, but as that was mostly muggle inspired, gray jumper, gray skirt, white tights, white shirt and black tie with black Mary Janes it had not seemed real, not even when she put on the heavy black over robes and hat. But now, this, this was real with the torches and yes even ghosts floating through the wall! They were lead into the hall and Rose looked around in awe, hundreds of candles floated above her and the ceiling was open to the heavens.

"Wonder how long it took them to get the spells just right for that?" Rose asked Hermione.

"I don't know." Hermione replied.

"I wonder, charms, transfiguration runes or all three?" Rose asked.

"That I would like find out about." Fay replied.

They lined up in order and soon professor McGonagall put a stool before them with a frayed hat on it. The brim opened and the hat began to sing. Rose grinned a sorting hat! How fun, well she knew where she had to go, no other house for her as she was a Potter and though the other houses could be fun she was a Gryffindor through and through, or so she hoped, what if she did not fit in any house?

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause —

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Rose saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Rose could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Blustrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Rose noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took few more seconds to decide. "Finnegan, Seamus," a sandy-haired boy took twenty seconds before the hat declared him a Gryffindor. "Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

.

A horrible thought struck Rose, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if she wasn't chosen at all? What if she just sat there with the hat over her eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off her head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train?

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who nearly lost his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"... , "Nott"... , "Parkinson"... , then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"... , then "Perks, Sally-Anne"... , and then, at last —

"Potter, Harriet!"

As Rose stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The _Harriet Potter?"

The last thing Roes saw before the hat dropped over her eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second she was looking at the black inside of the hat. She waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

Rose gripped the edges of the stool and thought, _Gryffindor, Gryffindor_.

"Well, if you're sure — better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. She took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. She took a seat by Hermione and Fay smiling as she was right where she wanted to be. She looked around and watched rest of their year get sorted. Finally after a black boy named Zabini Blaise was sorted the headmaster stood up.

"I have a few words to say to you, they are Blubber, Oddment and Tweak thank you!"

"He has to be mad." Fay said, "or not, potatoes Rose?"

"Yes of course." Rose said looking at the table to see food all over it, "must be code for the cooks or something."

"Or he is just mad." Fay said.

"He is the greatest wizard alive." Hermione said.

"Yea but that does not mean he can't be mad then does it?" Fay retorted.

Rose ate well at home and there were feasts at Christmas, but this feast took the cake as it were. There was simply everything she loved and more on the table, hams, roast beefs, chicken, lamb, potatoes of all kinds, bacon, vegetables of all kinds, buttery soft rolls and for some reason peppermint humbugs. Rose put some roast beef, a mound of mashed potatoes, lots of vegetables and a buttered roll on her plate and after a quick grace tucked into the food with as good manners as she could. Once the main course was done the desserts came and what desserts they were! Rose wanted to eat one of each but only took a piece of treacle tart. Once dinner was done the headmaster got back up.

"Ah the start of another year and it promises to be a great one! Now as professor Snape so kindly told me the forbidden forest is forbidden as it is Centaur land, please if you wish to learn what the Centaurs do to trespassers go into the forest. Oh and it would be rather good of you to disregard the no magic notice in the halls, after all Mr. Filch does not have nearly enough work to do." Dumbledore was beaming and a tall man with long black hair, black eyes and hooked nose in his sallow-skinned face glared up at the headmaster as if he wanted to dissect him. "I do hope I got that right."

"See Snape?" Fred Weasley said pointing out the sallow-skinned man,

"that is a prank so worthy of Dumbledore." George his twin replied.

"How do you know it is a prank?" Rose asked.

"Well you see Snape is a tough teacher but has this dark humor, you will see in his classes." Fred said.

"Yea, he does care, hates when a student gets hurt, heals them himself most of the time and give them detention in the hospital wing." George said, "great man, bias but he is a Slytherin."

"Hush you two." Percy said sternly.

"As of this year I must state that the third floor corridor on the west side is off limits. Of course if you like being eat by a large three headed dog than by all means go through, there are other protections set up but feel free to try your hand at all of them to see where we might have missed out. The last chamber has a curse on it and I am sure Mr. Filch would love to clean your remains off the floor, ah and now on to the school song, at your own tune and off we go!"

It was clear Dumbledore was mad, utterly mad, Rose wanted nothing to do with the forbidden forest or the third floor corridor and most students were in agreement. Fred and George were right, Dumbledore had pranked his potions master/ secondary healer and how. Snape was not amused, if this was how he was paid for stating that certain things should not be store in Hogwarts he was going to turn the headmaster's office sliver and green. He refused to join in the singing, the song was not bad, if it was sung to the right tune but the headmaster loved to pull pranks and once more he had done just that. He was a mad old man but well loved by all.

After the song the students were lead by the prefects up several flights of stairs to the Gryffindor common room. Here they had a small introductory speech given by McGonagall and then they were off to bed. Rose found her bed with her trunk at the foot of it, changed into her night clothes and was in bed fast asleep at once after such a long day.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So there is the sorting, and yes Rose here could only go one place, Gryffindor. Like I said the way she was raised made her more confident and so she knows what she wants and how to get it. Though she is very much a child. As for what Dumbledore did, he has a closer friendship with Severus as Severus never went dark and was hired not to keep him close and keep an eye on him but as the one person who could teach well. They are friends and do pranks of sorts on each other all the time, the whole way Dumbledore did his speech was to stick it to his potions master and in time will actually keep students out of places they should not go better than "the third floor corridor is off limits to all who do not wish a painful death"._

_Anyway, please review!_


	5. That First Year

Chapter Four: That First Year

The first week went by quickly for Rose, she became fast friends with Fay and even Neville. Ron Weasley kept picking on Hermione and Rose let him have it with words each time he did this. Soon he left them alone and realized girls were very scary and not to be messed with. He was not stupid just a tad lazy and such a boy! Rose loved all her classes but Defense, after that she was not impressed, how was she to defend herself in this world with a stuttering wreck of a teacher? Uncle Vernon had made sure she took self defense classes and had even snuck her and Dudley to his private shooting club to learn to shoot both rifles and hand guns.

After that first class and that evening Rose had taken a seat and looked disgruntled. It was the then Fred and George came up and took a seat on the couch opposite to her. They claimed her as a younger sister and looked out for her as such. They were great friends and she liked them, they were funny and smart and what she would imagine an older sibling to be. Dudley did not count as he never acted like he was older than her and though he worked hard in school was not very bright when it came to academics. In martial arts that was a different story, he was top form there and had started to play football at his new school on the junior team.

"So what is up?" Fred asked.

"Defense get you down?" George added.

"Yes, how am I to ever learn to defend myself if the teacher cannot teach?" Rose said, "I can study the book to pass my written exams but what about spells and the like?"

"Well we could help you." Fred said.

"Yes, we could a club of some sorts, there are empty classrooms to use for that." George added.

"That would be great!" Hermione said, "I could help find spells and the like!"

"That would be great, you could be our researcher and we could help teach the spells when we are not busy." Fred said.

"We are busy too you know, but we will help when we can." George said smiling.

"We all could help." Neville said, "learn spells we are good at and teach?"

"A most excellent choice!" Rose said grinning.

Neville had come out of his shell this past week and was more confident though he still had his moments. His wand was now answering to him and that had taken time, he had to force it to do what he wanted for the first few days and still had to work hard with it, but it did what he wanted most of the time and he was grateful for that. He had even used a leg locker on Malfoy when he insulted his parents and left him in the hall to figure out how to get back to his common room. This Neville was not going to put up with anything and would, years earlier come into his bravery.

One class Rose had worried about was potions. Aunt Petunia was friends with Severus and he would come over to visit every once and a while. Those times it was the adults to got together and the children were shooed out of the way. Rose did not want to disappoint this strict dour man and so had studied her full text book, even the introduction so not to be caught off guard. Teachers loved to take information from the introduction to the texts to see who read them, she had found this out the hard way. She had gone to potions and sat with Ron Weasley while Hermione sat with Neville. The Slytherins sat on one side of the room and the Gryffindors on the other. At the hour Severus swooped into the room and took his place at the front of the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Rose knew she was in for it, the professor was not going to let her slack just because she was famous. Hermione was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. Rose knew her best friend was anything but a dunderhead and was the smartest in all their classes. She was going to have to calm her down yet again.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"The beginnings of the Drought of Living Death professor." She said, Hermione slowly put her hand down, she knew that this was a test for Rose and though she knew the answers Rose had to sink or swim on her own here.

"Very well, where do you look if I told you to find a bezoar?" Snape asked.

"Stomach of a goat or the potions cupboard sir." Rose said, "I have one in my magical first aid kit too sir."

"I see, last one, lets see who can get this one, Longbottom!" Here Neville sat up straight fear all over his face, "what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant sir!" Neville said smiling, "it goes by aconite sir."

"Very well, seems you lot are not as much of dunderheads as I thought, but let's see how you brew a very simple potion to cure boils. Follow the directions to a letter on the board and no harm will come to you, don't and I have to heal you and you will get detention with madam Pomfrey, began!"

The students did and the lesson went rather well, Hermione helped Neville quite a bit, she showed him how to chop, dice and mince when needed and when to add the ingredients. Rose helped Ron read the instructions on the board and by the end of the class a passable potion was had by half the class. Snape looked if not pleased not angry and sent them away glad to see that Rose Potter, took her studies seriously and did not try to skate by on fame.

There was a rather large problem at Halloween, and it cemented the friendship between four people. Somehow a troll got in the school at the Halloween feast and Quirrell had been the one to see it. After her fainted the students were set back to their common rooms and the Gryffindors walked right into the path of the troll. This was when Rose did something stupid that required backup. She rushed the troll and soon Neville and Hermione did the same. It was Ron Weasley that helped save the day as their limited spells were only slowing the brut down, he levitated the troll's club and sent it bashing it's skull, a troll's club is made of ironwood and is very dense and was able to knock the brut out.

"That was brilliant." Rose said, "great work!"

"You could have got killed!" Percy said coming back form where he had rounded up what he thought were all the Gryffindors, "what were you thinking?"

"Stopping the troll?" Rose said, "someone had to do it, it would have killed us all."

"All two hundred of us or just you?" Percy said, "I should…"

"What happened here?" McGonagall asked walking up and seeing the troll out cold, "oh my who did this?"

The story was told and the four first years were scolded first, docked points and sent on their way to their common room. But not before they got detention from Severus Snape who refused to move on that, they would learn to not rush into danger if it was the last thing he taught them! He was creative and even Rose had to hand it to him how creative. He had special paper for his detentions, silver paper and green ink that they all had to write "I will not rush into danger and nearly get killed for my actions" one hundred times. By the end all four were fast friends but more wary as a result.

Rose wanted to head home for Christmas but as aunt Marge was visiting and she did not get along with the woman at all she would stay at Hogwarts. Well to state she did not get along with the woman was an underestimate. They had gone toe to toe in arguments and the last time when Marge had called her a whore Rose had called her a terrorist threat that liked to set her anti-British dogs on people. Needless to say they were now mortal enemies and so Rose would stay at Hogwarts so that Dudley could see his aunt who he did love very much.

Oh Christmas morning Rose woke early and saw a pile of presents before her. She grinned and tore into them, she got new clothes from her aunt and uncle, a set of comics from Dudley on the X-Men (she did like the X-Men and Wolverine the most) and some sweets. From Hermione she got a set of new quills and a charm bracelet, from Fay some nice hair clips and a diary. She opened a squishy bundle and saw a purple jumper with a large white Rose on the front. She got dressed and put it on loving it at once as it was so warm and soft. She walked to the common room and saw the Weasley family here clad in their own sweaters. The twins were in green with an F and G on theirs, Percy had a nice soft brown and Ron was in maroon.

"Oh good mum adopted you!" Fred said.

"Indeed, she only makes jumpers for family." George said, "she remembered your favorite color too."

"Not me, I hate maroon." Ron said.

"So turn it another color." Rose said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You are a wizard, turn it another color." Rose said, "you know the true spell now."

"Yea I do." Ron said and he took the jumper off and concentrated hard and used his wand to turn the jumper a nice dark blue. "That is better."

"Bet mum did that to make you use your magic." Fred said.

"Indeed." George replied.

The rest of the day went on rather well. After a large lunch they went outside and had a wonderful snowball fight. Fred and George got the idea to bounce snowballs off the back of Quirrell's turban and the man hissed in fury but never did find out it was them. They went to dinner and had a fine meal and after went back to the common room. When Rose went to bed that night she found a package with a note. She took the note and read it, it and then opened the package, she tried it on and found she now had an invisibly cloak and grinned, oh the fun she could have with this!

The year continued on and one good thing came out of this, her godfather finally got his trial and ended up being acquitted of all charges. He was in St. Mungos for the time being so Rose could not go see him and so ended up having to wait, she had so much else to do that she did not have much time to think on her godfather at this time. Though she was not on the Quidditch team she did love watching it and routed hardily for Gryffindor. They even won 360-100 and the party that followed had to be broken up by McGonagall at one in the morning, or so she was told, she was in bed far earlier than that because she was still so very young.

By the first of June her Godfather was well enough for a visit from Rose. He was out of St. Mungos and his aunt and uncle were allowing him to live with them for the time being. When word got around the neighborhood he had been held as a prisoner for a long time and had just been rescued there was much sympathy for the still haggard man. Rose was able to get away at Easter and come home to see her family. She was touched Dudley was there as well, she did get on well with him and liked her cousin even if he was a boy. She hugged her aunt and uncle once more when they got home even though she had hugged them at the station.

"You have grown." Petunia said, "if you keep doing so you will be as tall as your mother was."

"Soon you will have to beat the boys off, or I can do that for you." Vernon said smiling at his girl.

"I can beat them off, they will learn I am not one to mess with!" Rose said grinning.

They entered the house and walked into the longue where a tall thin man rose from the couch. He had shoulder length shaggy near black hair, a neatly trimmed goatee on his pale thin face and gray eyes. He was clad in jeans, yellow shirt and crimson waistcoat and was barefoot even at this time of year. He took in Rose eagerly and Rose looked at him, he sat down and started to sob and Petunia was at his side comforting him. If someone told you she would have been comforting Sirius Black of all people years ago she would see you committed, yet there it was that is exactly what she was doing. Finally he managed to stop and stood once more.

"I am sorry, I just realized all I lost." Sirius said, "I should never have gone after Peter, never! I could have been there while you grew up."

"I still have some growing up to do." Rose said, "you are my godfather?"

"I am, if you want me." Sirius said.

"Of course! I would like that." Rose replied.

"I have much to teach you as well, you will take over the Potter family as the last Potter after all." Sirius said.

"Yes, I know, I have the family book." Rose replied.

"Oh good, but there is more to learn I can teach you." Sirius said.

Over the next week Rose got to know her godfather very well, he was still affected by Azkaban but was starting to do much better. He gave Rose a two-way mirror so they could keep in contact and when he found out she was learning Occulumency he told her he would start teaching her how to be an Animagmus. Rose headed back to Hogwarts after that in high spirits only to come back to a castle buzzing with news. Fay was the first to greet her with some shocking news.

"Professor Quirrell is dead!" She said.

"Dead how?" Rose asked.

"He went into the third floor corridor, the one that the headmaster did not want us to go into and died!" Fay said, "no-one knows how, he must have got mixed up in whatever magic was being used there!"

The headmaster did not give much of a report on what happened, only that Quirrell had gotten into dark magic that had ultimately caused him to die. Dumbledore had tried to help him but it was too late and the younger wizard was now dead. Not having a defense teacher did not bother Rose as she was learning defense from a small group that had gathered, mostly first years and a few form other years. With no defense teacher the numbers to the informal tutoring swelled and Rose learned a lot from the upper years here.

Hagrid was found out to have an illegal dragon's egg but as it had not hatched and Dumbledore vouched for Hagrid the dragon's egg was sent off to a reserve. That was the last of the adventure for the year and Rose was glad for it. She really only wanted to get her education not deal with adventures after all!

Finally the year wound down and it was the leaving feast. For the first time in six years it was not Slytherin who won the cup but Ravenclaw with Slytherin a close second and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tied for third. It was the end to a good year and Rose looked forward to next year and all it held. For now though she got on the train that took her home to her family and looked forward to a fun-filled summer with her newly freed godfather.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So there is first year, not a lot going on here really, and not really sticking too closely to cannon either. Yes Sirius is free and yes he will be involved in Rose's life from here on out. _

_Anyway, please review, it is how I get paid!_


	6. The Second Year

Chapter Five: The Second Year:

The summer before Rose's second year was a fun one. She got to know her godfather who even spent time with Dudley. He kept his word in never showing Dudley any magic or bringing it up, and to explain where he was for the past decade he had stated he had been kidnapped and held in a dismal dungeon. None of which was a lie as he had never even been charged with any crime and just locked away. They did fun things, going to the zoo or the amusement park and he became quite the fun uncle that Rose loved.

At this time he hired a curse breaker as well to go over his families townhome. At one time that family had been a dark hunter, not a dark family themselves. They had fallen far and it showed in the house elf heads on the wall, the horrible darkness of the house and the insanity of one house elf named Kreacher. When the team of curse breakers came, mostly goblins but with one young curse breaker who had proven himself in Egypt named William Weasley they set to work on the house and elf, well William, or Bill did and got the little fellow on his side. Rose had no idea what got her godfather so angry when he heard about a certain locket but she knew he would tell her if it was something she needed to know.

There were rumors that Binns had been finally "retired" and there was a need for two new teachers. It was at this time Rose met a tired looking man by the name of Remus Lupin and in private found out he was a werewolf and really was not even now suppose to be meeting with her, on ministry orders. Rose almost told the ministry were to go un very unladylike words but refrained from that. She was a lady after all, to her delight Remus would be taking the history position. She heard that Severus Snape had warned him to behave or he would be history, she did hope her other godfather would behave as she liked him a lot.

There was one damper on summer, no-one had written her, she got phone calls from Hermione and Fay who both had grown up in the muggle world but no letters from any friends. This made her a bit upset and she wondered if they were her friends, it call came to a head on her birthday as she had just finished getting ready for her party and a house elf popped into her room. She did not think twice but stunned the little fellow (she could use magic as her home was warded so the ministry would not find out) and called Sirius with her two-way mirror. He came with a pop into her room and glared at the elf and then showed surprise and woke the little fellow up.

"Well Dobby what are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"Dobby come to warn Miss Harriett Potter miss her live in grave danger if she goes back to Hogwarts." Dobby said.

"Give her, her mail now." Sirius said, "you have it correct?"

"Yes, Dobby thinks…"

"Yes, I get it, now Dobby listen to me carefully, you are a brave and good elf and I promise to get you a new family, but now you must go back to your master and do nothing more, I will take care of this." Sirius said.

"Sir is very kind, but how can sir do this?" Dobby asked.

"Am I not a true Black?" Sirius said, "your master is a disgrace using a Black elf like you badly and he will pay, but first you must serve him until I find a way to gain you, is that clear?"

"Yes sir, master Black is a great wizard!" Dobby said and with a crack was gone.

"Who was that?" Rose asked.

"Dobby, my cousin's house elf, seems her husband likes to kick him around, Dobby sees you as family, you are my goddaughter and I am head of the Black family, making you part Black. He is not a Malfoy elf and that is where is troubles lie, but I will see him free."

"Malfoy, oh that is bad!" Rose said.

"For him, but do not worry I will take care of whatever little scheme he has cooked up my dear Rose." Sirius said with a gleam in his eye, "it is time to show the world that a true Black is now head of the Black family and I am cleaning house."

Rose did not dare say anything more about this and enjoyed her birthday. She got lots of gifts but the one that meant so much to her was a protection charm bracelet from Dudley who had a feeling she needed to be protected. She wished she could tell him of her world but it would only make him sad and she would not do that. She got a great cake, a strawberry and cream sponge cake with whipped cream frosting and freshly made limeade. She got clothes and a new diary from her aunt and uncle and a special book that she as a new woman needed. She gave her aunt a grateful look as this was going to help her out so much and put it in her room.

She wrote all her friends the next day and spent the rest of the summer learning all she could from Sirius, going swimming, writing and talking with her friends. She was not allowed in the Black townhouse at this time as Sirius was still having it cleaned out but she did meet with Kreacher. Though he was clean and clad in a clean pillowcase this did not sit well with Rose. She knew a house elf would be freed if it was offered clothes but she did not like that he was clad in a pillowcase, there had to be a better way, and then she got it. She got two large pillowcase and with Sirius's blessing called the old elf to her.

"Hello Kreacher, you are looking very well." Rose said.

"Thank you miss, what can Kreacher do for miss?"

"Well as you are a Black elf we can't have you clad in a pillow case, but we cannot give you clothes." Rose said handing him the two pillow cases. "however I would like it very much if you came up with a uniform for yourself and the other elves to wear, that look like uniforms not pillowcases or the like. I many need to have you seen and can't have you seen like that."

"Of course miss, Kreacher will do his best." Kreacher said and took the pillowcases and popped out.

He ended up creating a simple belted tunic and breeches with a cap and little shoes, the Black crest was on front and back of the tunic and he seemed swelled with pride in looking full part of the Black family. This also pleased Rose as she did not like seeing house elves clad the way they were, she knew they would be insulted if they were put in clothes so she gave Kreacher another option and was pleased it had worked. She cared about all creatures great or small that God had put on the earth that had intelligence and treated them well.

Soon it was time to get her books and she went on the same day with the Weasley family as Fred and George were two of her best friends. Ron was a friend too now and proved to be a loyal friend no matter what. Neville had already got his books so would not be joining them. Rose took one look at the book store and refused to go in while Lockhart was there, something was off about the man and she refused to be anywhere around him. Which dismayed her when she found out he was going to teach defense that year. It looked like another year of independent study for her.

Sirius did not come to see her that evening but came the next evening looking a bit wore out but happy to see her. He had seen Lucius Malfoy try to slip something to one Ginny Weasley, he had fished that out and saw it was a diary and when he found out what it was he had a talk with Narcissa who had nearly hexed him but then seeing the artifact had let him "talk" to Lucius. It was unclear if Lucius would ever recover from that and he now had a healthy fear of lord Black and the Black family in general.

"So ready for school again?" Sirius asked.

"Very much so, where were you last evening?" Rose asked.

"Oh just some family matters to attend to, all taken care of now." Sirius said smiling at her, "had to let Narcissa know I was now a true Black and the family was going to go back to the way they were before the darkness crept in and took a hold."

"Oh, that is good then, she is not disowned then?"

"No, she agreed with me very much so." Sirius replied, "I heard you might have a crush on the new defense professor?"

"A crush, on that peacock?"

Here Rose vented out everything she thought wrong about the man, from his making students buy all seven of his books for his class to his strutting around. She did not like that as the Weasley family would have struggled when she pointed out they could just share the books as every year was required to have the same. Fred and George already shared their books and thought this a great idea and their parents too were grateful for her help. Though Rose just wanted to know why the man thought his books sales were more important than a families budget after all.

Second year started calmly, Dobby did not try anything else to hinder Rose and she quite forgot about the little elf. Rose enjoyed the sorting feast, the start of classes though she did not like Lockhart or his teaching style. At least their was the informal dueling club that had started up last year and was now including all years, separated into two groups, first through third in one group and fourth through seventh in the other. Older years were able to teach the younger ones what they needed to learn and everyone who was in the club had a great time.

There were no attacks of any kind this year, but there was one thing that Rose was able to help with. The chamber of secrets had been found, she was not sure how but it had and so she was able to lead a group into the second girl's toilet and open the chamber. She called for stairs of course and followed everyone down to the chamber. Sirius was at the head looking grim along with all the heads of houses, the head of the DMLE Amelia Bones and several Aurors. Rose was required to open the chamber and after a few tries to call forth the Basilisk. Several roosters were prompted to crow and the basilisk was slain this way.

"It's really too bad it had to die." Rose said looking at the huge snake sadly.

"It would have killed if allowed to live." Sirius said, "I have proof of that, too bad really, if raised right a basilisk can be a great tool to have."

"All but the look you in the eye and kill you part." Severus said dryly at his side, "this one was rather large, probably from Salazar himself."

"Probably, well this chamber can be looked through now." Dumbledore said, "but carefully of course."

"I quite agree, thank you miss Potter, you can return to your classes." McGonagall said leading her out.

Rose did hear that some books, a few scrolls and a chamber of gold, sliver and gems was found but that was all. She did get a reward for helping and this went to her depleted wealth, the Potters had only one million galleons and two million galleons in assets after all and Rose needed to get that up to a respectable level. Ten percent of the total (she tried to talk them down but no-one was hearing of it) and she had another million galleons to add to her Gringotts account along with some jewels that were a gift as a thank you.

The year went on and remained fun and interesting as ever. Lockhart was found out as a fraud when he tried to use a memory charm on Percy Weasley who had confronted him and had ended up with the spell backfiring on him and sending him to St. Mungos with no memory, other than that the year was quiet and one that Rose enjoyed very much. She even got to spend Christmas with her family and got another Weasley jumper. She had sent gifts to her friends and to the parents of Fred and George, one was a book called _Muggle Technology and Terms_ for Mr. Weasley and the other was a job for Mrs. Weasley as editor for the _Quibbler_, well that was from Sirius as he was taking the funds he got from his wrongful imprisonment and using them to build up an alternate paper to the _Daily Prophet_ and having funny doing so.

Rose, with the help of Ginny Weasley who was a good friend now as well helped keep her good friend Luna from being bullied. Luna Lovegood was odd but that did not mean she deserved her things disappearing. Teaching her a few charms courtesy of Fred and George Weasley saw her not missing anything ever after and her roommates put out and looking worse for wear and a bit fearful of her as well. No-one should be bullied and Luna showed her thanks by being sweet and kind to everyone around her.

Draco ended up in the hospital wing this year because he mouthed off to Neville about his parents. In the entry hall before dinner, Neville had not taken kindly to that and with no-one to hold him back he had attacked Draco for it. It was put down as self defense and though Neville had to serve a detention for it no points were taken from him but were taken from Draco for taunting another student for his loss during the war. It was not a good school year to be a Malfoy as even his father did not come to offer any protection and he got a howler from his mother for his behavior. Rose loved the look on Draco's face getting that howler, Narcissa did not yell in the howler but her calm cold voice was magnified at least ten-fold so the whole hall knew exactly what she thought of her former sister.

That was another thing, somehow and no-one really carried how the death eaters in Azkaban had finally started to die off. Bellatrix was barely holding on and it was clear she would die soon just like her husband and brother-in-law had done. So she was written off as good as dead, widowed and kicked out of the Black family, which meant her vault was now back in Black hands. It took several curse breakers to remove the curses on it, costing Sirius a lot of gold as customers were not suppose to do this to their vaults and to remove the dark items in it to be destroyed.

Finally the end of the year came, Rose took her exams and knew she had done very well. She was happy with her scores and knew that the next year was going to be just as good as this one, if not better. She was loving learning magic and wished she could share that with her aunt and uncle, but she knew that she could not. Even though they loved her magic was not something they talked about ever. Still she had a good life, a great school to go to and was becoming a good light witch and would continue to walk the path of light and good as long as she lived.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So just touching up on the second year here as there is not much going on. Yes I made the Black family a dark hunter family that fell on evil times. You can take their motto to mean several things and I took it to mean they would keep magic pure from evil influences. Oh and Sirius is doing a lot behind the scenes here too you can bet on that, evil is not going to have a chance to stay around here!_

_Anyway, please do review!_


	7. Third Year

Chapter Six: Third Year:

Rose's third year at Hogwarts started out great, she had a wonderful summer with her family and this year was trained in more of what she would need to do as the last Potter. She learned if she wanted to keep the Potter name going she had to marry a second or more son and avoid first born or only sons. This had been done in the past and so Rose knew her duty well. She was not ready for marriage just yet and had a few years before she would have to make a choice. The magical world was more advanced than the muggle for centuries in that marriages were done for love and a betrothal contract was only drawn up when the two parties were in love and ready to commit to each other. Then it was only for safety reasons that it was done so that no-one could use potions or spells against the betrothed and it proved those in love were really in love as a magical betrothal would not stick unless the two parties were in true love.

Still she had a long time before she ever had to think on something like that and so she instead had a great summer and went back to school rested and ready to learn. She got on the train to find a rather glum Ron and found out his rat Scabbers had disappeared and probably died. He had been very old but still Ron had liked him no matter how much he grumbled about the "stupid rat". His father had got a raise and had gotten him a little owl of his own that despite Ron complaining about the boy truly cared deeply about Pig. He would even share his food with what he called the "little pest" and took very good care of the very excitable owl.

There was one more good thing, Bill Weasley, Ron's oldest (and in Rose's opinion hottest Weasley brother) had come from Egypt to remove the curse on the defense job. He was considered the best in his field and had just got his mastery in curse breaking. Ancient Egypt is a hot bed of dark and evil curses and the like that still are going strong to this day. One had to be careful removing them to get to the treasures, treasures of knowledge mostly that the ancient Egyptians had placed in the priests tombs, those tombs being worth far more than the Pharaoh's tombs were with all their gold and silver. He had spent two months working hard to get the curse off the job and now they would have a permanent defense teacher if all went well. There were rumors that the new professor was one Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody and if that were the case they hopefully would be well taught that year.

Rose had her electives all planned out and they were the same as Hermione's. It had taken a lot of work but Rose had convinced her to not take Divinization or advanced muggle studies, she already knew all she needed to know about muggles and Divinization was a waste of time if you did not have the sight. Instead both girls would take Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures. Neville was taking Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures after having been convinced to not take Divinization as he too did not have the sight. Ron Weasley did take this and Care of Magical Creatures but he wanted it a bit easier in school, he might study but he did not enjoy doing so at all.

The first trouble of the year came in Care of Magical Creatures, it was going so well too. Rose had even ridden one of the Hippogriffs and things were going well. Until Draco Malfoy insulted Buckbeak. Rose managed to get him out of the way of the creature with a banishing spell and Draco moved to hurt the creature when he found several wands pointed at him and not all off them were from Gryffindor. He was in serious trouble and over the past few years had made some enemies in quite a few houses. His insulting Rose and getting cut down was something a lot of people liked to see. Rose was pretty, rich and powerful yet she did not flaunt it, all Draco had wealth and some power but that was all, and he was not well liked at all.

"What is wrong with you?" Rose snapped at him, "did you not hear Professor Hagrid stated to not insult them or are you just that stupid you have to do everything wrong?"

"I am not stupid, stupid filthy animal…"

"Then maybe ye kin not be in my class." Hagrid said walking up, "if ye canno' follow directions ye can leave now."

"Wait until my…"

"Yer father will not help you here." Sirius Black said walking around the side of Hagrid's hut, "you just insulted my property young Malfoy and I am not happy with you on that. I did not lend the hippogriffs for you insult them."

"Your hippogriffs?" Draco said paling, "I was not aware they were yours lord Black."

"Well you are now, and I do not want you around them anymore, I will have a talk with Dumbledore to keep you out of this class. Who knows what else you will do to the animals here?"

"My father…"

"Cannot help you, are you deaf as well Mr. Malfoy?" Sirius said, "come, I think a word with your esteemed head of house is in order."

Somehow Rose knew that Snape would side with Sirius, Sirius had helped a Slytherin student who had been badly hurt by a Gryffindor. He had even done his level best to find out the truth and did not side with his former house. He had grown up and now instead of being the bully was the one to stand against the bullies and be the man he should be and bring the Black family back to honor. Draco was in for a surprise when his own mother would back Sirius and agree with his punishment, though he would still be annoying he would no longer do anything to sabotage a teacher's lessons. With Malfoy gone Care of Magical Creatures became a lot of fun and the students really enjoyed learning from Hagrid.

One class that was hard but in a good way was defense. Moody believe in a more active class and though there were essays to write and the like he spent most of his time teaching spells and having the students practice on each other. He taught them how to be always aware of their surroundings and to know who was around them, and he started to teach them the Patronus charm not fully expecting them to get it for a few more years. As it was they learned shield charms, how to use forms of transfiguration for defense (though most could not yet bring up a wall they could make the air solid between them and a spell) and how to recognize dark objects and avoid them. He showed them what certain spells did and explained exactly what dark magic was and why one should avoid it. That was a lesson Rose really enjoyed as he made it clear just what dark magic was and it scared her but made her think.

"Dark magic is not misunderstood magic." Moody said his normal beady brown eye fixed on them the other vivid blue one whizzing around in his head, "it is not good living in shadows, it is not another way to live and be good. Dark magic is evil, its sole purpose is to control, maim, destroy, hurt and enslave others. There are dark spells and dark creatures created by dark magic that can and will harm and hurt, some have been tainted by dark magic through no fault of their own and are but dangerous once a full moon, others become that way as they seek out the darkness.

"We are beings of light, we were created to bring light and good into the world, to lift up and create and enlighten. You see me, this is what dark magic does, the way I am the way I look is due to dark magic used on me. Do not give into it, it will destroy you and you will no longer be beings of light. Magic was meant to be used for good and yet too many use it for evil for darkness and decay and misery. Do not do so for your soul will perish in the long run and once a soul is lost you can never gain it back. Very few who start on the path to the dark ever come back, I know of only one who did."

"Sir the ministry has used dark arts before." Fay asked, "the unforgivable curses were used against the death eaters and Dementors guard Azkaban, how can you ask us not to use dark magic or evil beings when the ministry does?"

"Miss Dunbar?" Moody said giving her a thoughtful look, "I agree with ye, we should not give into the hatred and rage against our enemies and it is hard not to."

"How do you not sir, look what happened to you." Neville said.

"Yes, look at me, I am a wreck of a man, I will admit it, but I will not give into hatred or evil. For if I do they win, I have never used an unforgivable, I have never tortured or maimed any prisoner in my care no would I. I was an Auror and that meant I hunted the dark and did not join it, though it was not always easy. However we can chose to do what is right or what seems easy but easy leads to ruin."

The class took this in, here was a man maimed, tortured even who refused to give into the dark himself. He could have but had not and instead fought to do what was right and not turn dark or evil. Rose liked him and respected him as he was not only talking a good talk he lived it. She knew his history, the torture the death eaters put him through and yet when he brought one in alive he never gave into torture of them. He kept the higher course. This impressed most students, only a very tiny fraction saw him as weak and pathetic to take this road but fortunately the very vast majority did not see him this way at all. They saw a man they wanted to be like, to be as strong and brave as he was.

This was the year that Rose started to learn how to be an Animagmus, she was well along with her Occulumency and so was ready to learn. She had even taught Hermione and Fay Occulumency as most of those raised in the Wizarding world knew a small bit about this. They would be taught by Sirius and supervised by him and McGonagall when it came time to be in animal form. The becoming an animal was not the hard part at all, it was not becoming lost in that animal that was the tricky part. Hence the reason Sirius would test their mental defenses before he taught them anything. What surprised them was the fact that Severus Snape of all people supervised them in the making of the potion that would allow them to find their animal. Of course he had his reasons for it though he could have been a bit nicer in his delivery of said information. Then again just because he was a light wizard did not mean he had given up his acidic wit.

"As much as it would amuse some I really do not wish to have to explain to any of your parents any accidents you might have." Severus said, "I dearly hope you can make this potion as some of you still have not figured out how to read."

"Snape that is not nice!" Sirius snapped at him, "how again are you allowed to teach?"

"I have the highest NEWT classes in the past two hundred years." Severus said coolly, "Though some students try my patience!"

"I do my best sir." Neville said doing his best not to look scared, "just because I am a no-good squib does not mean I can't learn!"

"Who told you that you were a squib?" Severus asked, then turned to Sirius, "as you can see Black even with the evidence before them some of my students just will not see the truth!"

"What truth?" Rose said getting a bit upset, he was not being nice at all! "What truth sir?"

"That it is clear that while Mr. Longbottom will never be a potions master no mater how much we would like a miracle he is a very powerful wizard, just like his father. Though he takes after his father in potions not his mother."

"Y-you knew my parents sir?" Neville asked.

"Yes, they were two years above me but were good people, they did not deserve what happened to them at all." Severus said a dark look coming to his eyes, "let us get to work shall we? Oh and try not to blow up my classroom, I do not want to have to explain to the headmaster what you dunderheads did this time."

The students got to work and found the potion was extremely easy to make, which was why it was so restricted. Even a first year could have made it and their lay the danger, an untrained mind could become trapped and lost taking this potion. As it was these four were ready and able to take the potion and see if they had an animal form. Once the potion had cooled they added a drop of their own blood to it and downed it at once. Rose found herself in a stone corridor and walked along it, she saw a perch and on that perch a Peregrine Falcon. She walked up and ran a finger down it's neck and saw that it had a ring of green around it's eyes. She came too and sat up from where she had fallen asleep on the floor the others waking up as well.

"What did you get?" Rose asked Hermione.

"Cat, bushy brown cat." Hermione replied, "you?"

"Peregrine Falcon."

"I got a mongoose." Fay said.

"I got a bear." Neville said, "not a bad animal but not stealthy either."

"We will have to register anyway so everyone will know we are Animagmus." Hermione said.

"Not necessarily, only the ministry has to know." Sirius said.

"But the registry."

"That is public, and those on it are those others know of anyway." McGonagall said, "many Aurors are Animagmus, I think a good quarter of them are, and many others never register at all."

"Oh but they could get into serious trouble!" Hermione said.

"Not really, as one has to prove it was intentional and not accidental." Sirius said, "even then as long as you have done nothing illegal as an Animagmus you can get away with only a warning. After all most witches and wizards can become Animagmus and it is held that it can happen accidently as well, though that is rare."

"But you will go on the private registry, no need for you to disobey the law." Severus said. "Not on my watch."

"You will keep quiet about this right?" Rose asked Severus Snape. "Please sir?"

"About what? You dunderheads needed extra potions lessons, you were doing poorly and I could not have that." Severus said.

With that he left the classroom being used in a billow of black robes, he was still the strictest professor in Hogwarts but he had helped in this and Rose could not help but be grateful. Over the rest of the year she worked on her studies and got used to the animal in her mind. She gained full control over it and read up on it as well and learned from the bond created with it what sort of things she could do as an Animagmus. Yet it was not she who turned into her animal first, on a warm spring day that was Hermione, one day she turned into a beautiful long haired brown cat and this got Sirius to turn into Padfoot, yet he backed down when McGonagall turned to Tabby, whimpering and whining he backed away from them slowly. Fay turned next into a mongoose then Neville and finally Rose turned into a falcon.

"We need names for you lot." Sirius said.

"Yes, I agree, I think for Neville that is easy enough, Mahon," Rose said, "Irish for bear."

"I like it, how about Cacao for Hermione, her Animagmus for looks like chocolate." Neville said.

"I like it!" Hermione said smiling, "as for Fay I think Rikki is good."

"Yes, like the story how Rikki Tikki Tavi saved it's family, though I think Tavi is best."

"Tavi it is then." Hermione said.

"As for Rose, well Flight will be her name." Sirius said, "so now you are all named, and in the Marauders I make it official, Mr. Mahon, Miss Cacao, Miss Tavi and Miss Flight welcome!"

Minerva was not very happy as she glared at Sirius who smiled sweetly at her. Yet before there could by any retort by her two Siamese cats appeared. They were both boys and had beautiful seal points and lovely blue eyes. Everyone started at them and with a pop two boy identical to almost the last freckle were here. Fred and George Weasley grinned at everyone here and gave a bow before they turned back to their cat forms and raced around the room and turned human once more.

"Not you two!" Was all Minerva could say before she sat down looking pained, "not you as well!"

"Mr. Mayhem and Mr. Mischief would like to congratulate Mr. Mahon and Misses Cacao, Tavi and Flight on their success!"

"How long have you been Animagmus?" Minerva asked.

"Since we were ten." Fred said.

"Yes just happened one day." George replied.

"I see, well then I cannot give you detention but you will help those here is that clear?" Minerva said.

"Yes professor." Both boys said as one.

They would have one month before summer than they would have to meet to keep practicing transforming. One thing good thing out of this was the fact that once they were fully in control of their animal forms they would be able to transform and be with Remus at the full moon. Not that his bite was a danger to them anymore, a vaccine had been created from America and the world was mostly vaccinated from the werewolf curse. This included muggles as well as magical, sneaking the vaccine into the muggle vaccines had been hard but needed. Now everyone in magical and muggle Great Britain were vaccinated, still Rose would never be around Remus unless she was in her Animagmus form, she did not want to end up as werewolf chow even if he was on wolfsbane.

The year came to an end and Rose was very happy with her grades and what she had done that year. She looked forward to the next year and everything that would happen with it. She was growing up and becoming stronger in magic and knew she was growing into a powerful young lady. She knew she was becoming beautiful and had to push the boys off, yet they were far more polite here in the magical world and dared not take offense to a pretty young witch refusing them. They valued certain body parts after all and knew a witch was not something to anger at all.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So there is third year, Rose and friends do become Animagmus, and I wanted to touch on what Dark magic is and all. It is evil and must not be used, and Moody is right here, one cannot give into hatred and torture to get revenge. In the end that makes one as bad as the enemy that one is fighting which is evil. _

_I am setting things up here for when things start to really heat up. Rose has to grow up a bit before things start to take off, that is why I am covering much of her school years this way. We get to see her grow up a bit before she gets thrown into battle which is not for a while yet._

_Anyway, do review please!_


	8. Tri-Wizard Tournament

Chapter Seven: Tri-Wizard Tournament:

Rose had a wonderful summer, she spent time with her aunt and uncle and traveled with Sirius all over Europe that summer. She loved learning about the history of the lands and even saw from a distance the castle that Dracula called home. He was not at all like the muggle books portrayed him, in fact he was a dark hunter himself now having grown tired of his long life he decided to do what was right to end his curse for curse for him it was. He had been cursed for all the innocent deaths he caused and now roamed the earth a monster and a wraith to the world of men and day. Even though he fought evil Rose was glad they did not go visit him, she disliked him even if he was fighting on the side of good for now.

They visited _La Rue De La Magie_ in Paris and enjoyed the varied shops here. They even got a tour of Beaubatons which Rose found very lovely and almost wished she had gone here, almost that is. They came back to England for the world cup and she enjoyed that very much, Sirius had put extra protections around the sight, sending the muggles who owned the land on a long vacation and having goblins man the security. No-one wanted to go against a goblin and so everyone behaved rather well. There was a minor disturbance when a few wizards got drunk and tried to cause trouble but a few cracked skulls sorted that out nicely.

It was on the train back to school that Rose was able to put Draco in his place and keep him there this time. She knew the reputation of the Malfoy family, it was an upstart family and one that had come over only three hundred years prior. They had been French and still had ties to France and were always try to better themselves with cunning, lies and even betrayal. So it was not surprise to Rose when a very nice Draco Malfoy showed up on outside her compartment to speak to her. She knew what he wanted and was not impressed with him and all and let him go on for a moment or two before she stopped him.

"So you think you can state you are a changed wizard and I will fall for that?" Rose scoffed, "you want me for one thing, my titles and power. I am not the only last female heir of a house the house Malfoy has tried this with you know." Rose said.

"But a wizard should run the estate, not a witch." Draco said, "you know the pureblood customs…"

"I know the ancient family customs, I am, like the Weasley and Longbottom and even the Bones family part of an ancient family, you are not. I am the last of the Potters, I intend to marry a second or third son, not a firstborn as I intend the Potter name to go on." Rose said.

"So you would marry someone like Ron Weasley?" Draco sneered.

"Far better than you." Hermione replied, "and don't insult me it will go badly for you."

"Agree, three witches to one wizard, odds are not in your favor." Fay said.

"I will just watch." Neville said as he was reading a book on north American magical plants, "could be fun."

"Someone say Malfoy gets taken out by witches magic?" Fred said walking up.

"Oh that would be fun to watch!" George added.

"Leave now, you are never going to date me, or woo me or anything." Rose said, "it might be the last thing you ever do as a human."

Draco left and Fred and George took a seat in the compartment, it was crowded but they made it work. Rose really liked these two, they were funny and though she had to scold them for a prank that nearly went wrong a couple of times, for the most part their pranks were funny and made everyone laugh. She had even decided to offer money for them to start their own shop with her getting shares in it. A contract was drawn up with the help of Sirius and all they needed was the approval of the Weasley parents and Rose still had no idea how to breech this with them. They might not be keen on letting her help Fred and George open shop after all.

By the end of October Rose was waiting for the champions of the tri-wizard tournament to show up. Luna Lovegood pointed to the sky and everyone looked to where a dozen winged horses pulled a carriage the size of a small house. It landed gracefully on the lawn and the door to the carriage opened and a boy in powder blue woolen robes exited and dropped down the stairs. A woman nearly as tall as Hagrid exited the carriage. She was clad in a gown of elegant black and walked with twenty students behind her. She was very pretty even though she was so tall and she looked over the students of Hogwarts and smiled graciously.

"I am honored to be here Dumbledore." She said in lightly accented English.

"It is an honor to have you here Madame Maxine." Dumbledore said.

"Look at the lake!" Neville said pointing to it.

Everyone did and the top of a mast could be seen rising up out of the water. In a very few short minutes a three mast ship complete with billowing sails bobbed up onto the lake. It sailed up close to the shore, dropped anchor and the gangway was dropped to the shore. The students exited the ship and Harry thought for a moment they were all built along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle. As they came closer he saw they were clad in cloaks of furs and walking in front of them in robes of silver fur was a tall lean man with short gray hair and on his weak chin was a goatee. Harry did not like him as there was something about him he knew was evil. He walked up to Dumbledore and bowed stiffly.

"I honored to see you again Dumbledore." Karkaroff said.

"It is good to see you again Igor." Dumbledore said. "Let us go in and have the feast."

"Look it's Krum!" Ron said as Victor Krum walked by.

"Brilliant, I was not aware he was still in school." Harry said grinning playing his part very well.

They walked into the great hall, the Beauxbatons took seats at the Hufflepuff table and Durmstang took seats at Slytherin, once everyone was seated the feast appeared. Rose saw the Bouillabaisse almost at the same time Hermione did and let her take her share first. She had had this when she visited France a few summers this summer, and had liked it then and found it very good, even so she let Hermione have her pick first. Once the feast was over and the plates were sparkling clean Dumbledore rose again to address the great hall.

"I would like to welcome our guests who have traveled far to be with us." Dumbledore said. "In a minute the goblet of fire will be brought out, however in light of keeping this tournament safe only those of age will be allowed to enter their names."

"What we are seventeen in April!" Fred said.

"Yea why can't we enter?" George said.

"As such an age line will be put around the cup." Dumbledore said. "Those champions of age will put their names in and may the best witch or wizard win!"

"An ageing potion would work, we only need to be a few months older." Fred said.

"With that I wish you a good night!" Dumbledore said.

To Rose entering the Triwizard tournament was not a big deal, she had enough of fame and looked forward to watching the champions this year. She went to bed hoping and praying hard she would not get called, and got up early the next morning. She walked down to the great hall and saw Fred and George walking to the cup and knew they had taken the potion. She watched with baited breath as they walked over the line and for a moment it seemed as if it had worked. Then with a sizzling sound they were cast from the circle and landed on the floor. At once they sprouted identical white flowing beards. They saw each other and laughed and the flash of a camera went off. Rose turned to see Bill there grinning at the two boys.

"Mr. Jordan is up in the hospital wing getting his beard removed." Dumbledore said walking up, "but I must say your beards are the finest examples!"

"I am going to send a picture to mum." Bill said walking up with Collin by his side, "make sure you get several good shots."

"Of course sir!" Collins said snapping pictures, "wicked pictures these will be, me dad will love to see these!"

Rose had a good day, well as good as he could when he was facing the unknown, she was hoping everything went well and she was not called as a champion. Finally it was dinner time and Rose wished for the first time that it would go by faster, she was looking forward to who would be called for Hogwarts. Finally the last dish was cleared away and the hall went quiet as the cup was taken to the head table. There was a flash and a piece of parchment flew out of the cup and Dumbledore caught it and read it.

"Victor Krum!" He said and Krum got up, walked by the head table and walked through the door behind the great table.

"Brilliant, he will do well as a champion." Fred said newly de-bearded, sitting by Ron.

"Look another parchment." Fay said just as the next one flew out and Dumbledore caught it.

"Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore said and a Veela-like girl got up and went through the doorway next.

"Oh look her classmates are not happy." Hermione said and it was true, several were crying.

"Our turn." George said and he was right, the last name flew out and the goblet went dark.

"Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore said.

"Very nice! This will make the Hufflepuffs happy this year!" Rose said.

The goblet went dark and the students left for their common rooms. Rose was happy this year, like the last two years nothing had happened this year and for that she was grateful, she just hoped the peace lasted and she would not have to face down any dark lords any time soon. She knew that there would come a day Voldemort would come back and try to kill her, it was written in a prophecy after all. She could only hope she was ready when that day came.

It was strange how fast the year went by, then again Rose was having a lot of fun that year. Not only did she get to see a magical tournament between three top schools she made quite a few new friends. One that she never thought would be a friend to her was the stunning beauty from Beaubatons, the champion for that school and very talented Fleur Delacour. Many girls disliked her but Rose got to know her and found she was a great person and had a great since of humor to boot. Rose got to practice her French (which Fleur said was really good) while she helped Fleur learn things she had not known in English.

Cedric won the tournament fair and square, he made it through the third task in record time. Fred and George made a lot of money off a few bets they made and were very happy. Fleur came in second and Rose watched as she was comforted by her classmates. She had nothing to be ashamed of, she had done really well. Just being picked for the tournament was a honor, that no-one died was even better. Rose went to find her friend to comfort her as she knew Fleur would need that now, she brought a box of chocolates with her and went to the Beauxbatons carriage to deliver them knocking on the door and being greeted by madam Maxine.

"Hello, I wanted to see Fleur ma'am?" Rose asked.

"You are her friend, she will like to see you." Madam Maxine said, "do come in."

"Thank you madam Maxine." Rose said.

She had never been in the Beauxbatons carriage and found it a magical place and that was saying something as Hogwarts was very magical indeed. The carriage had the feel of the late Baroque or Rococo era in France. There were whimsical sculptures in bright colors on dainty looking white tables. Chairs were white with light colored padded seats and backs. These were almost always a striped blue on blue color. Bright frescos covered the walls and the floors were marble covered in thick rugs. Fleur came from the room she shared with one other and saw Rose and smiled.

"I brought you chocolate, it helps me when I am feeling down." Rose said.

"Thank you Rose." Fleur said, "it is not the contest fully, no my boyfriend he broke up with me, I am sad for that, but it is for the better. He never did really get over my allure, some days I hate having it."

"I would too, but you have ways to defend yourself, witches magic, it is how the boys behave around me, you sure you are alright?"

"I will be, and I am touched you came to see me." Fleur said, "many see only a pretty face and not me, boys are horrid."

"Yes I agree with that most of the time." Rose said, "well not Fred or George."

"Oh those two!" Fleur said trying to look upset but a small smile came to her face, "they treat me like a sister, I am not sure if I should be flattered or what."

"You could prank them, I could help." Rose said, "it would be fun, take your mind off your woes?"

Fleur smiled and two boys felt a small feeling of terror but brushed it off. After all they were as safe as they could be, no-one could prank the pranksters. At least that is what they believed until the ending feast to a wonderful year. Somehow Fred ended up with green skin and George with silver and they had no idea who had managed to sneak one over on them. The completely missed the look that Rose gave Fleur and the identical smirks they gave before they went back to their dinners looking as innocent as they could be.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was time, he was sure that his master was deep in Albania, if the rumors were true and he was going to find him. He had hidden so well for so long and now his former friend was getting too close to finding him for him to stay. He fled and made the Weasley boy think his pet rat had died. He would raise his master from the brink, he would do what it took to bring him back and he would be content to live in the shadows of his master watching as he took over the world. Then the world would know that he Peter Pettigrew was a great wizard and served the greatest of them all. It was for this reason he entered the darkest part of the woods and stood head bowed.

"Master I have come." Wormtail said. "Master where are you?"

"Ah one finally came." A disembodied voice said, "but you are the last I expected."

"I have come to help master, I will do anything for you."

A high cold laugh was heard and all the animals around that dark place fled. Wormtail only smiled, he was going to serve his master well this time and never let his fear get the best of him to believe he was dead. His master was not dead and soon he would be back and the world would burn for harming, him. He would watch his master kill the Potter brat. But first he would do what it took to bring his master back to full health though he was hoping it would not cost him his life in the end.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So there is that, a mostly peaceful forth year, however things are building up and now we know where Wormtail is. He is an evil fellow and one that I never thought could be redeemed at all, so here he is going to help bring back his master to watch the world burn. Look out for this story to start heating up!_


	9. The Rituals That Bind

Chapter Eight: The Rituals That Bind:

Rose had had such a good fifth year at Hogwarts, how could it she have known it would end in such a manner? She tried to think back on the year of any signs, but other than the disappearance of one Bertha Jones she could not think of anything that could lead to this. At least she had finished her OWLs, her death then could mean something. Right now she was crouched behind a tombstone having just dodged a curse from one risen dark dork who called himself Lord Voldemort. She thought back to what had got here and remembered nothing before waking tied to a tombstone, she would have to thank the traitor who had sold her out and stunned her at school to bring her here, though she had an idea who had done this and was going to make that blond ponce pay, if she got out of here alive. This had all started when she woke up tied to that cursed tombstone:

_She tried to curse and shout but could only glare in defiance at the man before her. She watched helpless as the man drug a cauldron to the grave and put it over it. He lit a fire under it and went and grabbed a bundle that he carried lovingly over to the cauldron. He removed the robes and Rose gasped in shock at the thing in the robes. It was shaped like a human child but was red and raw, much as she would have expected a demon to look._

_Rose watched as the man threw back his hood and she saw Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail. Rose watched and listened as the evil ceremony was conducted. When Wormtail cut his arm she wanted to spit and curse him, when Rose saw Wormtail cut off his own hand and let it drop in the cauldron where Voldemort was now resting Rose hoped he would bleed to death. There was a bright light, a flash then slowly a tall thin pure white man emerged from the cauldron. At once Wormtail was there to robe his master and help him from the cauldron._

_"Master I am sorry it took so long." Wormtail said._

_"Yes you are loyal, and the only one here so far." Voldemort said. "Let me see your arm Wormtail."_

_"Here master." Wormtail said holding out his left arm._

_"No reward first, you have done so much for me." Voldemort said creating a new silver hand for Wormtail and attaching it to his wrist. He then pressed his finger against Wormtail's mark which began to glow red. "I wonder how many will show up now they know I am back, besides Lucius?"_

_Rose could not do anything, she had been bound too tightly to the headstone, she knew there was a very good chance she was going to die but she did not plan on going out with out a fight. She still could not speak, if she could she would curse out Voldemort for what he was doing now. She watched as one by one death eaters arrived with a pop and one by one went up to Voldemort and fell before him and kissed the hem of his robe. They got up and stood in a half circle around Voldemort. He looked as if he expected more but no more came._

_Rose was scared and angry at the same time, and she was focusing hard on getting away as Voldemort droned on and on about himself and how he had escaped death. He should have paid better attention to Rose as Rose was concentrating on using wand-less magic to get out of the ropes. Finally she managed to get out of them and threw the filthy rag Wormtail had shoved in her mouth. To say Rose was ticked off would not do it justice, she had a very good idea she was going to die here but it would be on __her__ terms. She made a show of brushing off her robes as Voldemort turned to her to see instead of a scared tied up teen witch a ticked off untied teen witch brushing off her robes._

_"Clever little girl aren't you Harriet?" Voldemort hissed._

_"Put a sock in it Voldemort." Rose said feeling very scared and brave at the same time._

_"How dare you…"_

_"You killed my parents, tried to kill me and you dare to say how dare you?" Rose said, death was for some reason looking funny right now. "You know for coming back you came back really ugly. And you call me little, mate I saw you coming out of that cauldron, not really a man are you?"_

_"You insolent brat!" Lucius said storming up his cane raised to hit Rose. He was waved off by Voldemort who was circling Rose._

_"Ah so foolish to stand up to me Rose, I now share the same power that once protected you from my touch." Here he reached out to touch Rose who shoved his arm away. "Ah I see you need to be taught a lesson before I kill you."_

_Rose knew what was coming, she knew there was not much to brace herself for what Voldemort was going to do. Still she was going to stay defiant even as she was tortured. Voldemort raised his wand and shot a Crucio curse at Rose who fell to her knees and clenched her jaw shut so hard so that she would not scream in pain. She wanted to scream the pain was so bad but her pride and anger would not let her. Voldemort was beside himself with rage, how dare this insolent brat not cry out! He knew he had to finish this brat off and he would give the brat a chance to stand and face him. He could not let it be said he did not let the brat-who-lived defend herself. He left off the curse and threw Rose's wand at her. Rose grabbed it and stood up her green eyes blazing with rage._

_"That hurt less than looking at your ugly face." Rose said. "No wonder your mother died after you were born."_

"_How dare you!" Voldemort screamed._

"_Wow, sound more like a girl all the time." Rose said, "even I as a woman don't scream like that." _

"_I will see you dead!" Voldemort screamed again._

"_Yup, I definitely don't scream like that." Rose said._

Now she was crouched behind a tombstone and trying to come up with a plan to take care of the dark dork. That is until she had an unwelcome visitor. She heard someone speaking and turned to see a large green snake, Nagini if she remembered right. The snake was looking at her not attacking and Rose wondered if it could sense she could speak to it. For she could, had been able to for as long as she could remember been able to speak to snakes. Sirius thought it was a great gift and encouraged here in it, well in private, he even wanted to see if she could use it for pranks. It was funny to find out aunt Petunia had a great aim and Sirius ended up with a lump on the side of his head from the mug she threw at him. It shattered but after he got over being hit he repaired it and handed it back to her and begged her not to hurt him again and he would be a good puppy. Rose now turned her attention to the snake.

"_Hello, you are beautiful_." She said, "_I suppose he sent you_?"

"_Master did, kill you he must_." Nagini replied.

"_But you do not need to avenge him, I never betrayed him or left him for so long, I never even sot after him to take his life_." Rose said, "_he wishes me dead and for that reason killed my kin_."

"_He is good master to me_." Nagini said, "_I must let him know you are here_."

"_Or you could just go after the disloyal death eaters that came only at his call and not before to help give him aid, all but the worm_." Rose said, "_that is mine, I will face him and he and I will fight_."

"_Very well, master does not deserve traitorous followers_." Nagini said slithering away, "_Nagini take care of those_."

Rose hoped that Nagini did kill those here, they deserved it, this was war and she was one that would rather see the enemy dead than able to come back and attack again. She smoothed her robes, tucked a lock of loose hair back and stepped out to face Voldemort. She walked calmly to face him, blocking all emotion at the moment and forcing herself to remain calm and collected as she faced down Voldemort. Voldemort raised his wand and cast first with Rose casting at the same time.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!" Rose shouted back.

Both spells hit each other at the same time and something happened that neither Rose or Voldemort was expecting. The spells connected and an arc of light surrounded the duelist, they were carried away from the death eaters to land between two gravestones. Rose began to concentrate like she never had and beads of light that had been headed towards her wand headed back to Voldemort's wand. Once the first bead of light went into Voldemort's wand a ghostly figure that was Bertha Jones came out of the wand. Then the new hand of Wormtail and Rose knew who would be next and she was right, first her mother stepped out then her father.

"Hang on for a minute more Rose." James said.

"When we say now, let go and head back to Hogwarts." Lily said.

"Mum dad, I can't, have to kill him!" Rose said.

"No my little Rose, not today, you will get your chance." James said.

"Now Rose!" Lily said.

Rose broke the connection and ran from Voldemort who was unable to follow. She saw Nagini was attacking the death eaters and all but one were on the ground now crying in pain. She had one last trick up her sleeve, she could Apparate and did so now leaving a very upset and dangerous dark lord in her wake. She landed outside the school and stormed up and through the gates. Only to nearly run into a solid wall of black robes, looking up she saw the grave face of Severus Snape.

"Voldemort is back, used my blood to come back." Rose said, "I am seriously angry right now."

"We found who spirited you away, Black is interrogating him now." At the look from Rose, "it was not Draco Malfoy, he is cleared in this matter, no it was one from your own house, a Cormac McLaggen in fact."

"But the McLaggen family is a light family, a good family!" Rose said stunned, "why would he do such a thing?"

"Why would another Gryffindor from a good family do what he did when he sold out your parents?" Severus said, "come, though I would rather you in the infirmary the headmaster will want to know what happened."

"Yes sir." Rose said.

She followed Severus up through the school to the headmasters office where the rest of the heads of houses were waiting with the minister of magic and head of magical law enforcement madam Bones. Instead of telling them what happened Rose asked for a pensive and had them see the memories for themselves. She sat back not wanting to see what she had gone through again and waited until they came out of the pensive looking from grave with Dumbledore and Severus to gray and shaking for the minster.

"B-but he is suppose to be dead, and where you speaking to the snake?" Fudge asked.

"Yes, I gained that power that night, I use for its true purpose, healing." Rose replied, "Voldemort has tried to corrupt a noble gift."

"Did you set that snake on those death eaters?" Madam Bones asked.

"Not really, I just told her that well I had not betrayed her master and she should leave me alone."

"That is true." Severus said surprising everyone there, "please I am the head of Slytherin, it is required we know enough of Parseltongue to get on with."

"I see." Fudge said, "well what will I do now he is back?"

"Leave that up to me." Madam Bones said, "there was a surge of dark magic around a settlement called Little Hangleton, if we act quickly we might be able to stop you-know…"

"Tom, call him by his true name, Tom Riddle, though I doubt he really deserves to use the Riddle as he did murder his own family it seems." Dumbledore said, "I know where they live, I had to tell Tom I found his family and they were dead by his uncles hand. Seems he was the one who did that not his uncle, very sad. He could have been a great man, I did try to help him but failed."

"You can't save everyone sir." Rose said, "he did not have to be evil but chose to be, so you can capture him?"

"We can try, that is all I can promise you." Madam Bones replied.

"Good, well if that is done I think I will step into the next room and have a bit of a nervous breakdown if that is alright with everyone else?" Rose said.

She was starting to realize what had happened and was coping as best she could. Still she was just a young teen girl and what hope did she have against a dark lord? McGonagall took her to the hospital wing and there Poppy gave her a dreamless draught so she could sleep well this night and recover as best she could with out nightmares to mar her sleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So there is that, Voldemort is back, but a year later so that Rose now is more trained to fight and has more knowledge under her belt. She knew this day was coming but did not think it would be so soon, yet there it is. She is now going to have to deal with a very evil dark lord, and yes he did loose a good chunk of his inner circle but his most loyal followers are in Azkaban waiting for him._

_Anyway do review please!_


End file.
